Dr Rollins
by CrystalNight26
Summary: My friend Ayanna and I RPed one day and thought that it would be a fun idea to turn our RPs into stories, so I did the writing and she made some comics to go along with them. :) This is the first of many (and definitely not the last) RPs that we did. In this one, Seth Rollins is a doctor and I am his patient. Read the story to find out more information... ;)


Today, I was talking to Ayanna on the phone while she sent me "spam" pictures of the Shield~ I thought I was going to pass out from all the sexy pictures of them!~ She heard me fangirling and asked me if I wanted her to call Dr. Rollins for me~ I said yes and the next thing I knew he was right behind me!~

"You call me, Tiffany?~" He asked as he winked at me.

"Yes, doctor~" I replied while blushing.

"What seems to be the problem?~"

"I'm burning up, doctor~ I think I might faint~"

"I got ya~" He smiled while he held me.

"Hehe~"

Dr. Rollins smirked and kissed me, which caused me to blush even more as I kissed him back with my arms around his neck. I then jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist as he put his hands on my hips and began making out with me.

I started running my hand through his two-toned hair and put my free hand on his cheek as he started to run his hand through my hair as well. I blushed more as he kissed me deeply. He smirked after our make-out session. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and blushed intensely as I ran my hand down his chest. He looked into my sky blue eyes and kissed my lips once more. I smiled into the kiss.

"Better now, Tiffany?~" He asked me sweetly.

"I think so, Dr. Rollins~ You're an amazing doctor~"

"Why thank you~" He winked with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome~" I said while blushing a light pink. He kissed my cheek after I replied. I grabbed his face gently and kissed his lips then blushed. Seth blushed as he chuckled.

"Aww, you're blushing~"

"Two can play that game, Sweetheart~" He said as he grabbed my face gently and kissed my lips. As he did that, my blushing intensified.

"Haha~ Got you~"

I covered my face cutely as he spanked my bottom softly.

"Your turn~" He winked.

I groped his booty and spanked him, "Hehe~"

Seth blushed even more and laughed a little.

"Such a naughty patient are ya?~ I like it~"

"I'm very naughty doctor~ I think you need to punish me~" I blushed as I winked at him. He chuckled and asked me, "Are you sure?~ My slaps are pretty rough~"

"I'm up for anything from you doctor~"

"Very well then~" He smirked as he replied, "I'll punish you~ Mind if you bend over or should I put you over my lap?~"

"I think you should put me over your lap~"

He grabbed my arm and put me over his lap.

"Ready?~" Dr. Rollins asked me as he rubbed my bottom.

"Yes, doctor~"

He spanked my ass and I blushed. Seth then spanked my bottom twice as hard. I started to blush a bright pink. He spanked me 16 times with more force. As he did so, I moaned a bit. He chuckled from this and said, "Your moans sound very nice~"

He spanked me 25 times and did it even harder than before. I moaned louder and blushed harder. He took off my skirt and spanked me hard. I moaned more and more as the spanking got more intense. Seth spanked my bottom 35 times and that caused me to moan in a higher pitch and I felt my cheeks hot and red from blushing while loving every bit of it.

"Love it, Sweetheart?~"

"Ohhh~ Yes...~ I love every bit of it~"

"Want me to continue and make your cheeks dark red or stop?~" Dr. Rollins asked me.

"Never stop, babe~" I replied in a sexy voice.

"Ohh~ You are naughty!~ Hehe~ I'll continue~" He responded while he spanked me even harder. I moaned and placed my hand on his pants.

"AHHhhhh~" (Me)

Seth continued spanking me. I rubbed his member over his pants while he spanked me. He chuckled, removed my panties, and spanked me harder. I blushed and unzipped his pants, his boxers now showing, while moaning more.

"Someone's a feisty one ain't she?~" Dr. Rollins asked while he rubbed my bottom. I was blushing and started to smirk while rubbing on the material of his boxers.

"Does this answer your question doctor?~" I moaned slightly.

Seth began to blush red as I started teasing him.

"You getting worked up doctor?~" I asked him as I winked.

"I suppose so~" He answered as he continued to blush red. I rubbed at the material of his boxers faster. He moaned a bit from this action. I slide my hand into his boxers as he gropped my sore bottom. I moaned slightly and started to use my hand on him again. Seth was panting and moaning.

"My turn..~" He slid his fingers into my pussy.

I moaned higher, "Ohhhhh doctor~" He kept thrusting in and out of me.

"AHHHhhhh!~" I stroked his cock faster.

"Damn, Tiffany~" He moaned while blushing red.

"Ohhhh~ This is amazing doctor~" I blushed harder as I teased him more.

"Yes...~" He panted, "It is..~ Ahh~" He kept going in and out of me and went faster. I moaned and starting panting with him.

"AHHHhhhhh~" (Me)

"Someone is wet, huh?~ Haha~" He went even faster.

"Yeeaahhh~" I moaned, "AHHHHHhhhhh~" I sped up and use my tongue a little.

"Ahhh!~ Fuck!~" (Seth)

I smirked and worked my way down on his member as he panted. I looked up and winked at him.

"You're teasing me too much...~" Seth continued to pant as he blushed.

"I can't help it, doc~" I giggled. Suddenly, he pinned me down on his table.

"Kyaaa!~"

He smirked, "My turn this time~ Oh, and you might feel a 'slight' pinch~" He put his cock inside of my pussy.

I moaned while blushing a bright shade of red.

"So.. tight...~" He started to thrust inside of me.

I moaned more, "Your cock feels amazing, doctor~"

He moaned and chuckled while continuing to thrust, "Thank you~"

"You're welcome~ AHHhhhh!~" I moaned out.

Dr. Rollins moaned and thrusted harder which made me moan in a slightly higher pitch.

"Holy.. shit~ You're wetter than I thought..~"

"You turn me on so much, doctor~" I said as I moaned louder.

"You turn me on too, Sweetheart~" He thrusted a bit faster.

"KYYAAAA!~" I panted and moaned.

"Love it, huh?~"

"Yeesss~ *pant* I love *pant* you so much~" I blushed intensely as I said that last part.

Seth panted and continued thrusting, "I.. love you so much, too!~"

I blushed harder than before and moaned while panting. Seth's cock started to twitch as he continued thrusting into me even faster.

"Ahh!~ Ah.. damn!~" (Seth)

"AHHHHhhh!~" I moaned louder and felt a tingling sensation in my pussy. "I... I'm close.. AHHHH!~"

Seth panted and moaned louder as he came, thrusting slowly.

"KYYAAAAAA!~" I hit my climax with him.

He panted while pulling his member out of me, "Damn...~ Haha~"

I panted, "Fuck~ You're amazing, Seth~" I blushed red.

"You're amazing too, Tiffany..~" He panted.

I cleaned up his cock with my tongue while my blushing got darker. He kissed my lips passionately. I moaned a little and kissed him sweetly.

"Mmmm~"

Seth moaned softly as we kissed, "Mmm..~"

I pressed my soft breasts against his chest while continuing to make-out with him. He groped one of my breasts as I did this causing me to moan softly into our kiss. Dr. Rollins kissed me more and we started french kissing as I gently pressed myself against him.

"MMmmm~" I put my arms around him as we both moan into the kiss a little. Seth then held my waist which made me blush pink.

"Mmm..~" (Me)

I groped a feel of his booty as we continued kissing which made him blush red.

"Mmm!~" (Seth)

I giggled a little as I softly bit his lip. Dr. Rollins rubbed my waist softly as his hands made their way down to my hips. I ran my hands down his abs then through his two-toned hair. He kissed my lips more then he kissed my neck which made me moan softly.

"I love you, Tiffany~"

"I love you too, Seth~"

Seth kissed my lips and I kissed him back while blushing again. I lightly spanked his booty twice while kissing him~

"Wow~" He blushed red. "Better slapper than me~" *Laughs*

"Hehe~ You're way better than me, baby~"

Seth blushed and chuckled at the comment, "Thanks~"

I blushed lightly and smiled shyly, "You're welcome~ You're adorable when you blush~" I playfully poked his cheek.

"You're even more adorable than I am~" He said as he poked my cheeks. I blushed more and giggled.

"By the way..~" He whispered to me in a deep voice, "..if you're going to spank me... at least hit me harder next time~"

I blushed a bright red.

"I don't wanna hurt you~ *shying* You have been a naughty boy though...~"

"Hehe~ I don't mind~ I can take it~" He winked. "Unless, if I beg for more~" *laughs*

I giggled.

"Okay then, hun~ Are you gonna bend over or do you wanna be in my lap?~" (Me)

"I want to make it even soo, your lap~" (Seth)

"Hehe~ Alright~" I motioned towards my lap, "Bend over, baby~"

"Yes, Tiffany~" Seth bended over my lap.

I groped his booty. "Ready, Sethie?~"

"Ready when you are~"

I spanked his bottom.

"Ah!~" Seth started blushing pink.

"You alright so far?~"

"Yeah~ Keep going~"

I giggled, "Okay~" I spanked him 10 more times, slightly harder. This caused him to moan a bit. I removed his pants and spanked him more. Seth moaned loud while blushing red.

"I love it when you moan, Sethie~ You're so smexy~" I spanked him 24 more times while adding a little more force. He moaned even louder.

"Thank you~"

"You're welcome~" I rubbed his bottom then spanked him harder.

"Ahh!~" He held my lap, blushing red. I spank him twice more. Seth moaned loudly.

"You're really good at this~"

"You're better than me, Sethie~" I spanked him more, increasing my force a bit which caused him to moan louder again along with making him pant.

"Want me to stop or keep going?~"

"More, Sweetheart~ Make it dark red~"

I giggled softly, "Your wish is my command, baby~" I spanked him harder 26 times.

"Fuck!~" He moaned loudly. I spanked him slightly harder after rubbing his booty. He moaned and panted, still blushing. I removed his boxers and spanked him more. He moaned while biting his lower lip. I gently rubbed his sore bottom.

"Is it dark red yet, Sweetheart?~ Seth panted.

"Yes, it is~"

"Hehe~ Good~"

"Do you want any rewards, Sethie?~" I asked him sweetly.

"You're my reward, Tiffany~"

I blushed heavily as he said that, "Aww~" I hugged him tightly in a warm embrace. He hugged me gently.

"Looks like we're even~" Seth said as he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back while rubbing his booty to ease the pain. After we kissed, he smiled as I hugged him cutely. He hugged me and kissed my lips in return. I cuddled him happily, kissed his lips sweetly, then nuzzled my face into his chest.

Seth held me in his arms as I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I shivered a little in my sleep from being cold. Seth noticed this and got a blanket to put over us. Once he was under the blanket with me, he held me in his arms again.

"Everything's alright, Tiffany~ I got you~"

I snuggled up to him and smiled, feeling safe and secure in his arms. He kissed me on the lips and I blushed in my sleep. Seth fell asleep with a smile while we both slept~


End file.
